custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa
'Toa '''are usually Matoran who have had their elemental powers activated and were designed to protect other Matoran, as well as keepers of peace in the Matoran Universe. Biographical Information Toa are created if Matoran absorb a large amount of power, usually from a Toa Stone, though a number of other possibilities exist. Energized Protodermis can also create Toa from Matoran, but not always. Each Toa has control over a certain Elemental Power, the most common being Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Stone, and Ice, though others are known to exist. Toa possessing legendary elements are a rarity, as misuse of their power could lead to the destruction of one of the universe's fundamental forces. Most Toa also wear great Kanohi masks. Every Toa has a fixed destiny that they are intended to fulfill, though it is not a given that they will succeed in doing so. If the Toa does succeed, they may choose to undergo a transformation into Turaga. The process involves locking their Toa power inside a Toa Stone, which can then be taken by a destined Matoran. They also had a strict moral code in which they were forbidden to kill other living things, or their title as a toa would cease to exist. However, in Fusionverse: Revolution, Turaga Vakama amended the moral code which allowed the Toa to kill Decepticons/Predacons and the revived Makuta. Most Toa work in Toa teams, which are traditionally comprised of six members, most Matoran believe that a team of seven can cause destruction to a universe. However, there are a number of groups that disregard this rule, such as the Toa Nuva Known Toa Highest leader *Helryx Toa Hydra *Hydraxius -Toa of life *Cartok-toa of plasma Toa Pine / Pine-Nui *Matama *Sikama KMES *Pyrex *Kopak *Kopek *Kero *Jav *Yeq Toa Iarn *Halok *Lome (Formerly) *Ihu (Unofficial) *Gelik *Karael Toa Krano *Frucas *Miran *Covoc *Kuro *Kurek Toa Tera *Toa Telrak *Toa Jatax *Toa Menax *Toa Yaltraz *Toa Gerjak *Toa Zalt *Toa Vessen Toa Sitrius *Eritko *Sanya *Krakua Toa Olmak *Saaru *Vellian *Shika *Ullaran *Hakuru *Pakara Vela Nui Toa *Toa Nikilia *Toa Neton *Toa Tanua *Toa Bogario *Toa Kualies *Toa Porata *Terihax *Nexiax *Kuakiax *Herilax *Jeriax *Jovana *Toa Ignia *Toa Artis *Toa Keria *Parua Trielement Toa The Trielement Toa were a result of the Next Generation Alpha Beings' attempt to make Toa avatars when encountering species outside of their own planets. *Destrix *Hahlykia *Nittero Toa Potoka *Toa Terik *Others Toa Hagah The Toa Hagah were several teams of Toa who were employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta to act as bodyguards for a number of Makuta. Below are the known teams and members: *Teridax's Team **Norik **Iruni **Gaaki **Pouks **Kualus **Bomonga *Orriki's Team **Krataka **Krexp **Vreck **Kiza **Unnamed Toa **Unnamed Toa *Ceasame's Team **Unknown Toa of Ice **Unknown Toa of Earth **Unknown Toa of Plantlife **Unknown Toa of Shadow **Unknown Toa of Lightning **Unknown Toa of Water *Antroz's Team **"Mauler" **Tockar **Ryl **Socah **Terrus **Ampala *Karath's Team **Arrea **Humtaru **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Gravity **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Stone **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice *Serrakaan's Team **Elendiss **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Magnitism **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice **Unnamed Toa of Water **Unnamed Toa of Stone Toa Protectorate *Ganon *Skanix (Deceased) *Nalok (Deceased) *Onuix (Deceased) *Procks (Deceased) Toa Avohkii *Reyru *Iymouvu *Kuhrii *Tewku *Lhitau *Lekama *Zalliaru *Tritau (honorary) Toa Kynika *Atast *Nadhoku *Ahsia *Dekea *Kadyx *Haddisi *Kamahn *Taatoh (formerly) Toa Labyrinthika *Shahli *Favik Gigas Magna Storyline *Shayla *Fairon *Rantu *Flamu TardirProductions *Sandon *Fiero *Hanaia *Andayka *Nightwish *Terjon (Deceased) *Tarkor Toa Barmega *Hagox Toa Kyra *Tritus *Halix *Kivox *Vorepu *Orys *Taliko Toa Kecil *Myd Toa Xander *Glortex *Cyson Unnamed Toa Team *Sohka *Gachry Toa Terak *Hataka Toa Neuroxa *Crucedus *Helax *Briara First Toa Team of Nukaku Nui *A Unnamed Toa of Plasma and Leader of the Team *A Unnamed Toa of Gravity *A Unnamed Toa of Lightning *A Unnamed Toa of Biotics *A Unnamed Toa of Mercury *A Unnamed Toa of Sonics *A Unnamed Toa of Magnetism *A Unnamed Toa of Wood *A Unnamed Toa of Energy *A Unnamed Toa of Psionics *A Unnamed Toa of Air who later became Spinner Toa Igniters *Jovan- Toa Igniter of Magnetism and Leader of the Team *Ahodan- Toa Igniter of Psionics and one of the few Male Toa of Psionics *Takulo- Toa Igniter of Plantlife *Dozak- Toa Igniter of Ice *Manata- Toa Igniter of Plasma *Ramses- Toa Igniter of Gravity *Voton- Toa Igniter of Mercury *Orion- Toa Igniter of Protodermis *Vhikana- Male Toa Igniter of Lightning *Ronok- Toa Igniter of Vacuum *Pomaku- Toa Igniter of Sonics *Aozar- Toa Igniter of Light *Roton- Toa Igniter of Iron *Gorm- Toa Igniter of Energy Lone Toa These Toa do not belong to any established team at the present. *Antwon *Arrea *Blast *Danza *Feanor *Harlen *Helryx *Hydros *Imydrex *Jollun *Kaia *Kamlo *Kamor *Katron *Kazepza *Kyhrex *ihkan *luxos *Magog *Moliki *Nirach *Oksaki *Poxxu *Ragna *Raidral *Scotho *Shadow Tahu *Shardak *Shaza *Skydrax *Soalaz *Tazahk *Theobroma *Tollubo *Vakal *Volken *Yareis *Zoruxx *Zuvak Toa Zakaz This is a team of Toa that were sent to stop Makuta Spirah from tampering with the Skakdi on Zakaz *Kranza *Remmez (formerly) Toa Souto *Taima *Falke Toa Zarda *Kolhie - Leader -Ice Secret Toa Resistance Toa *Helryx *Ackron Hook's Team *Hook - Time *Jaller - Fire, Water, Air, Stone, Earth, and Ice *Azon - Fate *Dude - Gravity *Faitress - Fate *Hahli - Water *Rosalina - Water *Hahli - Water *Evnika - Unknown *Glacund - Ice/Earth *Kanan - Psionics *Paldur - Stone Toa Tronux *Voran (Leader, honorary, deceased) *Runik (Current leader) *Yurdil *Bartha *Jahvoka *Xovar (Formerly, missing) Toa Zephin *Agima (Leader) *Talon *Reganon Toa Kala *Auron *Angron *Ruel *Gruen *Idalec *Saight Toa Rask *Ruktaz - Toa of Ice, Leader of the Toa Rask *Hydra - Toa of Water, Second-in-Command of the Toa Rask, Neice to Ruktaz *Atom - Toa of Atoms *Mantisery - Toa of Plantlife *Gotraz - (Formerly) Toa of Earth and Shadow Toa Armor *Taunce - Toa of Ice and air, leader *Bansin - Toa of Fire, second In command *Shabe - Toa of Water, Deputy *Range - Toa of Plasma *Jiion - Former Toa of Air, Deceased *Hydrax - Toa of Earth *Possibly a Toa of Gravity Toa Kadroc *Mexto- Toa of Air, team leader *Macku- Toa of Water *Dastian- Toa of Fire *Hafu- Toa of Stone *Sedin- Toa of Earth *Kopeke- Toa of Ice Jareroden Saga *Jareroden *Teltala Toa Jonku *Risda *Varlokka *Fonosk Toa Karhi *Kylerak, Toa of Fire. *Tagah, Toa of Darkness (Formerly a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta). *Collerak, Toa of Air. * Viatra, Toa of Water * Nuhi, Toa of Ice * Quiller, Toa of Earth. * Mikeku, Toa of Stone Toa Matalic (Replaced by Toa Karhi) *Karhi, Toa of Power. *Paranu, Toa of Water. *Teh Tei, Toa of Iron. *Tuvanaka, Toa of Oxygen. *Manatram, Toa of Diamond. *Kazunt, Toa of Electricity. Toa Kirya *Nihelius - Toa of Sonics *Kotor - Toa of Ice *Nerok - Toa of Shadow *Saria - Toa of Psionics *Wellyx - Toa of Magnetism - Formerly, now a Turaga *An unknown Toa of Water - Deceased Toa Escavo * Nycrobar - Toa of Earth * Mantle - Toa of Fire * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Toa Mokha * Galek -- Toa of Fire * Gelisa -- Toa of Psionics * Khaati -- Toa of Air * Jethryn -- Male Toa of Lightning * Kaylos -- Female Toa of Iron * Arphax -- Toa of Magnetism Toa Tangura *Taharus - Toa of Fire, leader *Kollve - Toa of Ice *Onyu - Toa of Earth *Lwasa - Toa of Air *Gahor - Toa of Water *Pobaha - Toa of Stone Others *Shaller - Doesn't consider himself one, Fire/Shadow *Virex - Honorary *Recapar - Rogue, Ultra-powered by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Fire/Shadow *Kardar - After he lost his mates, he doesn't really consider himself one. He travel around the world. *"Hero" - He is supposed to be a Toa, but he doesn't have any elemental powers (or maybe he just doesn't use them) *Langrim - former Toa Hagah of Makuta Medylix. Since fled. Air. *Baxran - Toa Hagah of Makuta Medylix, since mutated, still serves. Fire. *Kakrias - former Ta-Matoran mutated by Medylix. Fire / Shadow. *Degaki - former Ga-Matoran mutated by Medylix. Water / Shadow. *Lehkras - former Le-Matoran mutated by Medylix. Air / Shadow. *Krakratos - Toa-like creature. Considered both a Toa and Makuta. Guardian of Medylix's lair. Shadow. *"Bee Guardian" - Toa of an unknown element who lives in The Hive. *Omako - formerly, since become a Turaga after having his destiny "stolen". Ice. *Tamakra - formerly, since become a Turaga after having his Toa Energy drained by the then-Toa Huragna. Fire. *Huragna - formerly, since become a Turaga after giving her Toa Energy to the Toa Baragnis. Formerly a female Ta-Matoran, then turned into a half-Rahkshi half-Toa due to exposure to an Energized Protodermis Nova Blast. Fire / "Hunger / Weakness" *Avrahnka - considers self a Toa. Seen as an opposite to Krakratos. Light / Fire. *Grakk - A Toa of Gravity *Ronin - toa/glatorian hybrid. Ninja. Air *Schok - former leader of Matoran Rebellion, ruler of Kardox Island *Desnirca/Desnicus- Toa of Plantlife that guarded the Toa fortress *Esnidar- Toa of Plasma who was a Toa Mangai *Selac- Cursed Toa of Ice who was a Toa on Jovan's team and a Toa Mangai *Logak - Experimented by Makuta Ziviahk *Varkon - Renegade Toa of Fire who serves as a Mercenary **Varkon (Downfall Alternate Universe) *Onadus - Toa of Plasma, now exiled Alternate Universes Fractures Universe In the Fractures Alternate Universe, Makuta Teridax never existed, causing his fellow Makuta to recklessly declare war upon the rest of the Matoran Universe without bonding together and forming a coherent battle strategy. As such, there was a significantly large number of Toa inhabiting this universe. *Toa Metru - A group of Toa stationed in Metru Nui during the War **Toa Tollubo - Dimensionally-displaced from the Core BIONICLE Universe **Toa Hagah Kualus **Toa Lhikan - Deceased **Toa Orkahm **Toa Danza **Toa Tourik **"''Toa" Gribrak - A Steltian Trader with the title of "Toa" *Toa Thode *Toa Santis *Toa Caliga *Toa Sonitous *Toa Leontes *Toa Jekkai *Toa Merra *Toa Salu *Toa Hordika Gorta *Toa "Graviton" - Comatose Category:Toa Category:Species Category:Sapient Species